


Enigma

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-23
Updated: 2004-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night musings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

She slowly drifted awake and stretched languorously. She sighed as her spine popped and the soreness on her wrists and ankles made themselves known. She rolled over onto her side, propping her head upon her hand in the process. She gazed down at Gil's sleeping form and let her mind wander.

Two years ago, she'd begun to think that all she would meet were needy little boys who wanted her to take care of them and powerless boys that needed her help to get their power back. She knew it was a drawback of living at the Dominion because very rarely did a man who was in control of himself - aware of himself and others - walk into the fetish club. That type of man didn't have to *pay* to be submissive or dominant.

Then Gil walked into her life. Not once but twice. The first time around it had been all intellectual curiosity and sparks. The second time around the sparks had ignited and led them to where they were today.

Her finger lazily traced the marks that she left on his chest two nights previous.

Here was a man so reserved that he appeared unemotional but whose emotions ran deep. A man who had trouble interacting with other people but had no trouble understanding the dynamics of a dominant/submissive relationship. He was man who knew how to take power and how to give it up.

He's an enigma but also what she'd been looking for all along.


End file.
